


In my dreams everything is still perfect

by m_p_kal



Series: Sanvers Fix-it one shots [1]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fix-It, Lena Luthor's invention saves the day, Post-Break Up, Sanvers Endgame, Sort of like black mercy, Trapped inside their minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: Where am I? Was the first thing that came to my mindThis wasn't my apartment, did I drink too much again?I turned to my side and couldn't help but let the gasp out of my mouthShe was there...~.~.~.~.~.~This must be a dream I have to wake up before everything hurts so much more, before this turns into a nightmareBut as she opened her eyes and gave me that full dimpled smile, I knew that I would endure every single nightmare if it meant that I would have her in my arms for the rest of my lifeFix it one shot





	In my dreams everything is still perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the fix-it sanvers one shots that are going around here 
> 
> It will from both POVs and a third one
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

In my dreams everything is still perfect

 

 

Maggie pov

 

 

Where am I? Was the first thing that came to my mind

 

 

This wasn't my apartment, did I drink too much again?

 

 

I turned to my side and couldn't help but let the gasp out of my mouth

 

 

She was there...

 

 

She was there sleeping peacefully like everything was ok, like nothing happened between us, like we hadn't broken up 3 months ago

 

 

Why was she here or maybe why was I here? But where is here exactly, I don't recognize the place, it definitely wasn't Alex's apartment

 

 

I moved to step out of the bed and she started to stir

 

 

I needed to leave from here, I didn't belong here

 

 

I was starting to have a full out panic attack what was going on?

 

 

I felt the warm embrace that I had missed so much, wrapping me in a hug and I never wanted to leave from

 

 

"Hey hey everything is ok, you are ok, come on breath with me Mags, one in, one out, come on you are ok, I am here, everything is ok, you are ok"

 

 

I wanted to turn around and look her in the eyes but I just couldn't, this wasn't real, this was a dream that when I woke up would hurt so much

 

 

My breathing became so much worse that I didn't register the opening of the door and small feet walking inside the room

 

 

"Mommy why is mama crying?"

 

 

My head immediately went up at that

 

 

There standing in the base of the bed was a small girl of about 4 years old, with dark brown hair and familiar looking eyes holding onto an old stuffed teddy bear

 

 

She was looking at me with such strong emotion it made my chest palpate so fast

 

 

Wait... mama?mommy?

 

 

To say i didn't black out after that thought was an exaggeration

 

 

 

 

Alex Pov

 

 

This must be a dream I have to wake up before everything hurts so much more, before this turns into a nightmare

 

But as she opened her eyes and gave me that full dimpled smile, I knew that I would endure every single nightmare if it meant that I would have her in my arms for the rest of my life

 

 

"Good morning Mrs Sawyer- Danvers, ready for some breakfast" she came closer and kissed me in my lips without even thinking about morning breath

 

 

But what am I talking about, what is going on?

 

 

We had broken up 3 months ago and now what we were... Married? Sawyer- Danvers? What on earth was going on?

 

 

It's just a dream, it isn't anything else, nothing has changed, I will wake up and everything will be the same, it had happened to many times and with so many scenarios to not know what it is

 

 

I felt a warm hand in my cheek stroking gently. It made me feel so much safe, I wanted to lean in and never let this go, but it would hurt so much more when it was gone

 

 

"Hey I lost you there for a second, are you ok?"

 

 

I turned, unconsciously my face towards her and my face must have betrayed my emotions because she was hugging me immediately, bringing me close to her body, enclosing me, trying to keep me safe

 

 

All of it felt so real, I could feel her not like the last time I dreamed about us being together and having a family and just being happy, it felt real, I could feel her

 

 

"Hey Alex, shush it was just a nightmare, everything is ok, we are together and everything is ok, hm..."

 

 

How is this possible when not long ago everything was so much different?

 

 

Something was going on, something completely wrong

 

 

 

 

Maggie pov

 

 

"M... Ma...aggie...Maggie...MAGGIE..."

 

 

I jumped off the thing I was laying looking around frightened of what was that thing that woke me up

 

 

I felt warm hands on my cheek, turning my head towards the face that I still loved so much, she was still so beautiful and always will be

 

 

I am still here why was I still here it was supposed to be a dream that I would wake up from and everything would go back in place, but she was still here, they were still here

 

 

"Jamie go back to your room, mama is not feeling so good today, I will make breakfast in a little while ok baby girl?"

 

 

She held the teddy closer to her chest and gave a nod before turning around, but she stopped and turned back to me, stepping closer until she reached my face and gave me a small kiss on my cheek that warmed my heart

 

 

"Feel good soon mama"

 

 

With that she left and skipped out the door leaving me dumbfounded staring at the closed door

 

 

I was so wrapped up in my head that I didn't feel her wrap her arms around me and pulling me close to her, I only came out of it when she started talking

 

 

"I think its time for you to go see some specialist you are having too many panic attacks lately, I understand that it was a painful situation and you are not well now but you need to get better eh..."

 

 

What was she talking about? I was fine this was just a dream I would wake up and everything was going to be..... Ok

 

 

I just needed to let this all play out and everything would get back to normal

 

 

"Come on, start on breakfast and I will go see if Jeremy needs changing and bring both down ok, I love you Mrs Sawyer- Danvers never forget that. Now we have 2 little ones hungry and a big one with an big appetite after what we did last night so start cooking chop chop, go"

 

 

She kissed me and left the room leaving me wondering who was Jeremy?

 

 

 

 

Alex pov

 

 

To say that I was surprised that I was almost toppled over by a dog when I stepped outside of the room

 

 

It was a golden retriever that was reaching my knees and by the looks of it was a girl

 

 

"Yeah Sawyer-Danvers no matter how many times you look at her the name won't change, the name stays, the compromise I made was enough"

 

 

I knelled down and looked at her info plate on the collar and on the name said "Gertie"

 

 

Gertrude...

 

 

I felt tears well up in my eyes, this was our dog, one of the many firsts we wanted to have together, one of the many firsts that we didn't get to achieve

 

 

I felt my tears run down my cheeks but I felt a licking in my cheeks and a soft whining from the dog in front of me. I looked at her and petted her head saying in my action that I was ok

 

 

I stood at my feet and went towards I don't even know where I just walked and came face to a wall where a lot of pictures placed, pictures of us, of Kara and the superfriends, our family

 

 

There were pictures of us two doing things together like, watching the sunset, adopting Gertie probably, even doing our first laundry together, all the firsts we wanted to have together and so many more like snowboarding, skydiving, snorkeling, our wedding

 

 

Our wedding...

 

 

We looked so happy on those photos, we were so happy

 

 

Warm hands were around me and I was pulled towards a warm chest, a sensation I had missed so much

 

 

"Can you believe that this was 2 years ago? Thank god we got our heads out of our asses and got back together huh..."

 

 

We got back together?

 

 

"Eh yeah yeah...it is wow..."

 

 

"Always so good with words Sawyer-Danvers you amaze me, but we're happy aren't we? We have done so many firsts together like you can see from this wall and now we are moving to our first house and its been good hasn't it?"

 

 

I looked at the pictures again and all i could see in them was me smiling, with a twinkle in my eyes, being content

 

 

That was what I always wanted to be happy but there was still something missing and even with it missing i was happy

 

 

I was happy in her arms and everything was perfect

  


 

 

 

Maggie pov

 

 

So apart from having a daughter I now had a son too

 

 

Jeremy was my son, Alex and I's son who was a 13 months old baby

 

 

A baby who was looking at me right now with big eyes and making grabby hands to me like he wanted me to pick him up and I was completely frozen, just kept staring at him, scared out of my mind thinking what the hell was going on

 

 

The baby was beginning to get more and more insistent and he started getting frustrated which led him to let out a little wail that had me immediately standing up and going his way

 

 

"Hey there little guy shush shush...em... Everything is ok...eh... Ma-ma is here i guess... There there" I patted his little back gently and he quieted a little but still made grabby hands at me

 

 

Fuck I had to pick him up, but what if I dropped him?

 

 

I took the chance and picked him up from the armpits and just held him there in the air looking at him, not knowing what to do now

 

 

He seemed to have sensed my frustration because he seemed to start fussing again but I started moving my hands up and down trying to shush him and it worked because he started giggling after a while

 

 

The little stinker was cute I had to admit that, even though I didn't like kids

 

 

He was Alex's clone through and through, their only difference was the skin color that was a little darker like mine and some other characteristics that he took from me

 

 

This was my son...

 

 

I had a son... With Alex

 

 

And a daughter...

 

 

This was such a surreal dream I was having, Fuck this was all so real

 

 

The baby was looking at me with big eyes and kept babbling at me

 

 

I felt so many strong emotions just looking at him, fear, amazement, warmth, longing, love

 

 

I pulled him in my chest and held him there, while he protested a little but after a few minutes of being stubborn settled and cuddled in my arms

 

 

He was definitely a Danvers

 

 

I heard little feet pounding on the floor and a few seconds later Jamie appeared in the living room

 

 

"Mama mama look what I made you"

 

 

She got right in front of me and raised her little arms holding a sheet of paper in them, looking very excited to give it to me

 

 

I didn't know what to do. I was holding Jeremy and I was afraid that I would drop him but I couldn't let her down

 

 

Come on Sawyer think

 

 

Ah...

 

 

"Jamie wait let me sit down and you can give me the paper ok"

 

 

Jamie nodded so fast I thought her head would come off, but settled a little

 

 

I sat in the couch and she immediately climbed on the sit beside me and gave me the paper

 

 

It was a drawing, a very childish drawing of stick figures

 

 

She came closer to me and started telling me who were those figures

 

 

"That's mommy and that's you and that's me and that's Jer and aunty Kara and aunty Lena and grandma Eli and grandpa j'onn and uncle Winn and uncle Jimmy, our family. Do you like it?"

 

 

Our family...

 

 

I had a family, after so long I had a family

 

 

Tears welled up in my eyes and I was a minute away from spilling them when Alex decided to enter and with one look she knew that I was upset

 

 

"Ok Jamie how about you go draw another picture for mama eh we will put this up on the fridge like the others"

 

 

"Yay ok mommy I will make the bestest picture ever, love you mama, love you mommy"

 

 

With that she run up the stairs towards her room, I assume, Alex came closer and took Jeremy from my arms putting him in his pack and play in the corner and she came immediately and pulled me in a hug

 

 

"Hey what's wrong is it about this morning? You know it was just a nightmare right? You are here with us, in our house and we are happy ok... Don't let a nightmare ruin our happiness yeah?"

 

 

Everything felt so real, was this real?

 

 

I couldn't believe that I actually wanted it to be

 

 

I knew that I never wanted children, but here with Alex, with them I- I couldn't imagine not having this, not having them

 

 

 

 

Nobody's pov

 

 

"Its been six hours already and they are still like that, can't you do something to wake them up?"

 

 

"Like I said to you for the past million times you already asked me, I am trying. This is not an easy task, if I make a mistake I can trap them in their own minds and they would never wake up again, do you want that to happen?"

 

 

"No of course and I don't want that but i can't keep watching them like that. This is all my fault if I was faster they wouldn't be like that its all my fault"

 

 

"Stop blaming yourself ok its not, it was an accident. If the attack at my company didn't happen everything would be okay and if you want to blame someone blame my mother for being a manipulative bitch who wanted to steal my neuro-mind machine but of course it backfired"

 

 

"Cadmus arghhhhhh... Lena will they really be ok?"

 

 

"Yeah Kara they will be, they are both strong. They will pull through don't worry. Winn and I will now test our machine on them and hopefully they will be ok yeah?"

 

 

"Hopefully?"

 

 

"Wrong choice of words now step aside and let me and Winn do this"

 

 

 

 

Alex pov

 

 

Being in her arms felt amazing I never wanted to leave from here, but I started feeling a little cold

 

 

I stepped out of her arms and turned to grab the blanket that was beside the couch but something was wrong

 

 

Everything was fading around me the only thing that didn't was Maggie but she was pulling away and I didn't want this to happen

 

 

What was happening? Everything was perfect here, I had her in my arms, we were married, we had Gertie and had done so many firsts together and we still had so many to do

 

 

I couldn't lose this

 

 

"Maggie don't go, please don't I want to stay here and just be with you and be happy i don't want anything else, just you, please ...don't go, don't... leave me"

 

 

I wrapped her tightly to my arms but she still seemed to slip away I didn't have the strength to look but she kissed my forehead and then I looked up

 

 

"Come on Danvers this is just one possibility of what could have happened with us, we could have had the dog, the house, the many firsts but we could have had many more, we just didn't try, we love each other and we wanted different things, but we didn't even try to compromise on anything. Did you see how happy we were even if we didn't have kids? I was always here ready to talk about anything with you because I knew that I wanted you in my life no matter what, I could have changed my mind and maybe later in life I would have wanted to take that step and do another first with you, have children, but we didn't give us the chance..."

 

 

She was almost gone when she said the thing that actually gave me hope

 

 

"... I will always love you Danvers you just have to come and get me"

 

 

And then everything was black

 

 

 

 

 

Nobody's pov

 

 

"Wait Alex is waking up... Alex Alex..."

 

 

Alex shot off the bed and was looking frantically around until her gaze fell on the person that was on the bed beside hers

 

 

"Maggie...? Maggie? What happened?"

 

 

Kara stepped forward and put a hand on Alex's shoulder to calm her down but it didn't do anything, she was still looking at her ex fiancée with so many strong emotions being reflected in her eyes

 

 

"Alex calm down please, you just now woke up after being down for the past 10 hours"

 

 

"Calm down? how Kara, how can I calm down when she is like that? Answer the question what happened?"

 

 

"We got a tip that there would be a break in at an L-Corps safe warehouse where Lena had stored her latest newest invention a mind reading machine that would help people that were in coma communicate with the outside world or something like that, anyways the NCPD had the same tip but it was apparently a trap from Cadmus to capture us. Henshaw was there and a fight broke out somehow Henshaw had activated it and you ran to turn it off but you couldn't and you being your stubborn self didn't want to leave until you did so Maggie stepped forward and pulled you away but then the machine was in full charge and hit you both with a beam and you were unconscious for the past 10 hours"

 

 

"Ok but why hasn't Maggie woken up and I did?"

 

 

Lena stepped forward to continue the talking

 

 

"Apparently when you were hit with the beam you were transferred in each others minds, you were in Maggie's subconscious and she is in yours, Winn and I built a machine to inverse the procedure but it only worked on you and I don't know why that is, it should have worked for her too"

 

 

"Wait so what I saw was Maggie's subconscious, so she is seeing mine, I need to pull her out, Winn bring me the machine we used on Kara during the black mercy incident I am going inside her mind"

 

 

"Alex it is not safe for you to go in there right now we don’t know if she is stable we don’t...."

 

 

"I AM NOT LEAVING HER LIKE THAT...SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND I AM GOING IN WHETHER YOU HELP ME OR NOT, SO ARE YOU GOING TO BRING IT OR DO I HAVE TO GO GET IT MYSELF?"

 

 

Winn raised his hands in the air and left the room to retrieve the machine muttering things that only Kara could hear

 

 

"Ok Alex calm down ok, you need to calm down or you are not helping anyone ok"

 

 

Alex took some deep breaths to calm down

 

 

Maggie's words kept replaying in her head

 

 

_"...I will always_ _love you Danvers you just have to come and get me..."_

 

 

I am coming Maggie and I am never leaving you again

 

 

 

 

 

Maggie pov

 

 

Jamie was on the carpet in front of the couch drawing, apparently we had a future painter in the family, Jeremy was sleeping on his pack and play exhausted and was snoring softly looking so much like Alex when she slept like that and Alex and I were sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, cuddling and telling funny stories to pass the time

 

 

Everything was perfect, everything was calm my family was perfect and I was where I always belonged with her, with them

 

 

I was happy

 

 

"Maggie..."

 

 

A voice spoke from behind me and turning I saw Alex but she was beside me when did she...

 

 

I turned around but everything was gone it was just me and this other Alex looking at me with tears in her eyes

 

 

No where did they go, I kept looking around but all I could see was this Alex in front of me

 

 

I lost them...

 

 

The other Alex took some steps towards me and tried to pull me in a hug but I pushed her away and the tears weren't stopping no matter how hard I tried to keep them at bay

 

 

"Where did my family go? WHAT DID YOU DO? BRING THEM BACK NOW"

 

 

She was full out crying right now but she took a deep breath to try to compose herself

 

 

"Maggie this is just a dream... You need to wake up... This isn't real... I know that I have hurt you but you need to wake up, if you don't you might never wake up again"

 

 

"Why should I there is nothing left for me, I just now lived a happy life and I still lost it, I have nothing, no-one wants me, no-one cares, even though this was not real and it was something I never wanted, I now can't imagine my life without it, them... You are not real either"

 

 

Alex stepped forward and grabbed my hands and made me look at her with such a tender look in her eyes

 

 

"But I am real, its me Maggie, its me, I was in a situation similar to yours and forget it i will explain when you wake up all you need to know is that I and real and I am here with you and when you wake up we will talk and we will pull through and we will be alright, ok, we will talk when you wake up, we will pull through our shit and we will be together again I promise you, just wake up I cant live without you, I tried to for the past 3 months but I cant anymore. I need you like the air I breath, please wake up, I promise everything will be ok and by the way you are wrong there are so many people waiting outside looking forward for you to wake up, the most eager being me, please..."

 

 

I couldn't keep the tears at bay they were just keep coming fresh but Alex wasn't finished yet

 

 

"...I will always love you Sawyer, you just have to wake up and everything will be perfect again..."

 

 

Alex disappeared after that and everything went black

 

 

 

 

Nobody's pov

 

 

"Alex is waking up, call Lena and doctor Hamilton to run some tests, Alex hey easy ok"

 

 

"Maggie?"

 

 

"She is starting to wake up you did it"

 

 

"Take me to her bed"

 

 

Maggie opened her eyes at that moment and the first thing she saw was beautiful brown eyes

 

 

"Hey..."

 

 

"Hey you had me worried, glad to see you awake and well"

 

 

"Alex..."

 

 

"Just rest we have the rest of our lives to talk, now we will finally rest..."

 

 

Alex slipped on Maggie's bed and pulled her in her arms, resting her head against hers

 

 

"Everything will be perfect from now on, not just in our dreams..."

  
  
  


 

The End

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys...


End file.
